1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video processing device for producing digest video data in which the contents have been condensed based on video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the growing popularity of video cameras, it has become increasingly more common to take photographs using video cameras. At the same time, there has been greater demand for more promptly and easily getting the contents of video data that has been photographed over a long period of time. Techniques have thus been proposed producing digest video data, referred to as digest images, as condensed data of video data.
Digest video data is sometimes produced according to the desired level of digest video playback time (referred to below as desired playback time). In JP2002-142189A, for example, the video data is split into a plurality of scenes in certain playback time units, the number of scenes included in the digest video data is determined based on the certain playback time and the desired playback time, and that number of scenes are joined to produce digest video data corresponding to the desired playback time.
However, a problem in this prior art is that the number of scenes included in the digest video data is limited by the desired playback time.